pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: The Final Showdown/Achievements
This is a a list of the Achievements in Plants vs. Zombies: The Final Showdown. They are categorized into different types of achievement. Progression The achievements for beating certain stages go here. Camping Trip Complete the Campsite stage. Not so Misty Complete the Misty Pond stage. Don't Slip Up Complete the Icy Rink stage. Fireproof Complete the Dark Volcano stage. It's Raining, It's Pouring Complete the Rainy Forest stage. Unhidden Complete the Hidden Base stage. Breakout Complete the Doom Dungeon stage. Grave Danger Complete The Great Graveyard stage. Finale! Beat the final boss. Secret This achievement is top secret! (When completed, the name is True Finale, and it's for beating the Secret Final Level) Slayer Achievements related to killing zombies go here. Cha-Powie! Explodonate 20 zombies with one Cherry Bomb! Doomed! Doom 30 zombies with one Doom-shroom! Mass Destruction Nuke 100 zombies with one Cuke! Top Secret Super Confidential Zombie Find the top-secret, never-seen before, Zombie Yeti! The Bigger They Are Defeat a Gargantuar! The Harder They Fall Defeat a Giga Gargantuar! Just Die Already Defeat an Undying Zombie! Quick Slay One-hit-kill an Undying Zombie! No Mechs Allowed Defeat one of each: Shield Zombie, Rotate-tron, Mecha-Football Zombie, Diamond HelMech, and Z-Mech. Zombie Slayer Slay 100,000 zombies! Gardener Achievements based around plants. Tough Nut Repair a defensive plant five times in one level using Wall-nut First Aid! Night of the Vampires In a night-time level with Zompires, plant five Vampiric-shroom and five Count Chompulas. Join the Dark Side Max out an Evil-shroom's powers. Top Secret Super Confidential Plants Unlock all the Yeti plants. Fun-guy Beat any day level with at least two flags using only mushrooms and coffee beans! Winter is Coming Beat any day level with at least two flags using only Winter Melons to hurt zombies. Solar Powered Beat a five-flag level using only Magnifying Grass and Prism Plants to hurt zombies. It's About Time Beat any level using only plants introduced in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Tennis Match Make a Roto-shroom and Rotate-tron bounce projectiles back and forth for fifteen seconds! Completely Free Beat any level planting only plants that cost 0 sun. Completionist Awards for mini-games, bonus goals, etc. Unlocked and Planted Beat all the Locked and Loaded puzzles. The Last Last Stand Beat all the Last Stand puzzles. Smashed! Beat all the Vasebreaker puzzles. Zombiez one! Beat all the I, Zombie puzzles. Starlight Earn all 400 stars! Lunatic Earn every gold medal! Improvisational Master Use the plants Crazy Dave chooses to beat 20 flags of Locked and Loaded Endless! Last Plant Standing Complete 20 flags of Last Stand Endless! I, Zomboss Reach a streak of 20 in I, Zombie Endless! Flower Pottery Reach a streak of 30 in Vasebreaker Endless! Two Brains are better than One! Beat all Co-op Mode levels! Champion of the Lawn Complete the Lawn of Challenges. 400 Flags Reach 50 flags in each Survival: Endless mode. Challenge of Doom Reach level 50 in all Challenge Zones. Complete Completionist Get every plant, star, gold medal, and other achievement. Trivia *There are 45 Achievements in total. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: The Final Showdown Category:Achievements Category:Subpages